I'm A Hockey Player
by LOLcosYOLO
Summary: Daniella Jackson is a hockey player. She plays for District 5. One day after playing the Hawks she meets someone. Someone she shouldn't even become friends with, let alone have a crush on. Adam/OC
1. A New Coach

Hi. I'm Daniella Jackson and I'm a hockey player. I'm in a hockey team called District 5. Right now, I'm stood next to my best friend. Connie Moreau. We're waiting for our new hockey coach, because our old hockey coach had a heart attack. Right now, he was late, and we were all doubting he would even show up.

"Do you think he's ever going to come?" I asked.

"Probably not," answered Connie " What do you think, Guy?"

Typical Connie. Ask Guy. I've always known she liked him, and he liked her, but they're both to scared to tell each other. He quickly turned round to face her, as soon as he heard her voice.

"What?" He asked.

"The coach, do you think he'll show?" I said.

"Course not." He answered.

Just as he said that a black limo pulled up onto the ice. We all gathered around. The door opened and out stepped a man with slicked back hair, who looked very annoyed. Jesse stepped forward, being the tough person he is.

"Yo dude, you obviously in the wrong hood. This is my dominion, This is a drug-free zone, you understand?" He said "We ain't buyin' nothin'. I'm feeling generous today. So I'm gonna let you get your sorry vanilla bootie outta here, before we be usin' your eyeballs as hockey pucks!"

We were all laughing our heads off, some of us were even clutching our sides almost doubled over in laughter. The man merely chuckled mockingly.

" Thanks bro, but I'm not goin' home 'till I take care of business." He said.

He reached into his jacket pocket, We all quickly moved away, some of us were whispering 'He's got a gun'. As soon as he took his hand out of his jacket we realised he was just holding a piece of paper. We all sighed in relief and moved closer again.

"District 5, Pee Wee hockey team., I'm Gordon Bombay. I'm the new coach." He said.

We all broke in to fits of laughter. Connie and I were leaning on each other so we didn't fall over laughing.

"Yeah right." Spoke up Peter.

"Afraid so dude." 'Coach' answered." Got the roster right here. Averman, Dave. Conway, Charlie. Hall, Terry. Here's the long and short of it, I hate hockey and I don't like kids."

"What's this supposed to be a pep talk?" Peter jokingly asked.

"I'm sure this'll be a real bonding experience," He continued ignoring Peter's comment" Maybe one day one of you will even write a book about it in jail."

Great, he thinks we're some sort of troublemakers, thanks to Peter and Jesse.

"Is there a goalie?" Coach Bombay asked.

"Only for a little while. I'm moving back to Philly." Goldberg said stepping forward.

"Thank you for sharing that." Coach said sarcastically.

"No problem." Goldberg said, obviously not understanding the sarcasm.

"Alright get out on the ice, let me see what you can do." ordered Coach.

I skated out onto the ice with Charlie following close behind.

"What do you think of the new coach?"asked Charlie.

"I think he's worse than the coach that didn't even let us play." I answered.

We all started playing, it ended up with almost everyone piled up on the floor. Just as I was about to try and grab the puck Connie pulled me away. I realised she was pulling me away to talk to the coach with her.

"Hi coach, I'm Connie." she greeted. She elbowed me in the stomach and mouthed to me 'Tell him your name'

"And I'm Daniella."

"Do you play?" asked Connie.

"No. So, what's our record anyway?" asked Coach.

"_ (Don't know what she says.) answered Connie. " One was pretty close though. We only lost by five."

"And we almost scored." I added.

The rest of the team walked up to where we were standing.

"So what do we do now, coach?"

"What did the old coach have you do?" he asked.

"He just yelled a lot" I said.

"Yeah, that's how he hurt his arm."agreed Peter.

"His arm?" He questioned.

"Yeah, one minute he's yelling at us 'Little bastards, where'd you learn to play?Oh, you suck, you!Skate, you little bast-" said Peter, whilst acting out the old coach falling over, having a heart attack. A few of us chuckled.

"Heart attack, great." he said sarcastically.

As Peter was getting up, the coach spoke, Again.

"All right, look, I gotta make a phone call." he said "Keep scrimmaging. You, you, you, you and you, against you four."

"We got names you know?" said Goldberg.

"I'm sure you do. And I'll bet they're very nice names. I might even learn 'em. For now I'll be in my office." he quite obnoxiously said.

He turned around to walk into his car. Just as he was about to open the door, he turned around.

"Oh, and if you need anything fax me."

We all skated away. Why did we have to have a coach like this?"Is it me or is he more obnoxious than the Hawks?" I asked.

"Nope. He's obnoxious. We need to get rid of him." said Connie.

"Do you guys want to?" asked Jesse.

We all nodded.

"Then gather round."

He told us all the plan, and we all started jumping the car and screaming. The coach noticed in no time and he started shouting and complaining. In a matter of seconds we were all piling into the car. Wow, it was really nice, now I realise why he wanted to come back in here.

"We wanna ride! We wanna ride! We wanna ride!" we all chanted.

"I could kill one of 'em just to set an example." The driver spoke up.

"Not yet. Take 'em for a spin anything." yelled Coach.

He started driving and everyone was just talking about anything.

"Wow, I feel like Madonna!" Connie told me.

"You wish." I told her.

Suddenly there was a horrible smell...

"Goldberg!" We all shouted.

"It wasn't me, alright!" Goldberg shouted, defending himself "It wasn't me !"

Suddenly a figure came in front of the car, and started waving their arms crazily.

"Oh man! It's my mom!" said Charlie "She looks pissed!"

She came round and opened the car door.

"All right, out! Everybody, out of the car right now!" She shouted "Are you out of your mind?! What were you thinking putting that car on the ice?! My son was in that car!"

"Lady, lady, relax." Coach said.

"One crack in the ice! That's all it would take. One crack!"she shouted

"The ice is not gonna crack."said Coach.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked.

"I'm Gordon Bombay, the new hockey coach."

"The new coach?"she questioned "They send you over here to coach the team, and you endanger their lives."

"What danger? I grew up on the ice; I know when it's safe to drive on."

"How do you know?"

"I just know alright!"

"Well, listen, Master, you may be in tune with the ice universe, but when it comes to my kid, 'I just know' doesn't cut it!" she shouted "Come on Charlie."

"Sorry my mom ruined it, guys." apologized Charlie.

" It's alright. She didn't ruin it anyway." I said to him.

He smiled at me, before turning around to face Coach.

"Coach, gonna be at the game tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"By the order of the state of Minnesota, yeah." answered Coach

I suddenly started to panic, I didn't know there was a game tomorrow. Quickly I skated over to Connie.

"Connie!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" she said.

"We have a game tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Yeah."she answered.

"You mean, you didn't know we had a game tomorrow?" Jesse said stepping forward.

"No, anyway who are we playing?" I asked.

" The Hawks."


	2. Our Game Against The Hawks

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Mighty Ducks or any of it's character's. I only own my OC Daniella and her family who are hardly mentioned.**

**Thank you to people who followed, favorited and reviewed.**

It was our game against the Hawks. We all knew we were going to lose, but it just made it worse that almost all the crowd were chanting the Hawks on. I was sitting down tying my hair up, when two Hawks came over. McGill and Larson I think.

"Hi girls." McGill taunted.

Right after he said it Karp launched himself at them, whilst they just skated away mockingly. Charlie came and sat next to me and smiled, and I smiled back.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

" Why is it so insulting for a boy to be called a girl?"

"'Cos girls aren't usually as good at hockey than boys."

I sent him a death glare and he quickly cowarded.

"I said usually." defended Charlie.

I smiled in triumphant. My eyes scanned the ice to see who we were playing against. My eyes landed on a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He was really cute, and a good skater. I soon realised I was staring, because his friend nudged him and pointed at me. He looking up and smiled. Not a horrible, sarcastic smile, but a genuine smile. Connie came and sat next to me, and followed my gaze.

"He's pretty cute." she commented.

"Shut up." I said jokingly

We both laughed. Coach Bombay came over just before the game started. The Hawks started to chant 'win'. Slightly big-headed. Coach then tried to get us to do the same thing. Didn't turn out so well. Only a few of us joined in, and even then they got bored. The Hawks started to hit their goalie on the shins with their hockey sticks. I looked over to our team to see them trying to do the same thing, until it came to Charlie who whacked Goldberg's legs. I was covering my mouth trying hard not to burst out laughing. For the first part of the game I was on the bench, along with Connie, Averman and Karp. I got annoyed by Averman doing that thing they do in baseball about the batter. So annoying. During the first part of the game I found that the boy I called cute was hurting my friends a lot. When they came in before the next quarter Coach looked really annoyed.

"How lazy can you be?!" yelled Coach"They're killing us out there!how many times do I have to tell you?! Get those rebounds, get your heads up, get those loose pucks. Get... Just... Get the hell out of here."

I was about to sit back down on the bench, when Coach called me over.

"Daniella, I want you to go out there and play." He told me.

" But Coach I hardly ever play games." I responded.

" Well you do now."

He called Jesse off. And I skated onto the ice and started playing. Peter passed me the puck, and then I passed it to Charlie, who skated off towards the goal, and was just about to score, but messed it up. The Hawks picked the puck up and skated towards the goal, and scored. Again. A few minutes after that I had the puck, but soon got stopped by the cute boy slamming me into the boards, followed by McGill pushing me on the ground, causing me to bust my nose. I stood up and felt my wet, blood-covered nose. The referee took McGill off for few minutes, however the cute boy got away with it. By the end of the game the Hawks won. Great! Note the sarcasm. Coach really wasn't impressed.

"I thought we came here to play hockey." criticized Coach.

"You now I knew we forgot something." joked Averman.

We all laughed at his stupid, but funny joke.

"Oh you think it's funny?! You think losing's funny?!"

"Well, not at first, but once you get the hang of it."

"We're the ones out there getting our butts kicked."

"Yeah, it's not like you coach us or anything."

"You didn't listen to a word I said!" rambled Coach "I said keep your heads up, you put your heads down! I said hustle, you went slower! Daniella got her nose bust, instead of fighting back! That was the sloppiest playing I've ever seen! Why the hell don't you just listen to me?!"

"Why the hell should we?"

"You want to lose? Fine, you're the one's looking like idiots out there."

We all skated off to the changing room, barely even speaking to each other. I went outside to got and meet my mom. I looked around for her car, but soon got stopped by someone running into me. i looked up to see the cute boy, who played for the Hawks. He quickly helped me up.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the game, that plays for District 5?" he questioned.

"Yeah, and aren't you that boy who helped bust my nose?" I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just playing the game. You know, I'm really a nice guy?"

"Really? Well, Guy, what's you name?"

"Adam. Adam Banks."

"Cool, I'm Daniella."

"I saw how good you were playing. If you're that good, why do you play for a team like District 5?"

"They're my friends. We all met at school, and were interested in hockey. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're nice. They're the Hawks."

"They can be nice to you know."

"I doubt it."

Just then my mom text me saying see was going to be a few minutes late. I text her back saying 'it's okay', when in reality I groaned out loud. Adam looked at me confused.

Before he asked,"What is it?"

"My mom's late." I replied.

"Well, lucky you, you get to spend more time with me."

I gave him a confused look.

"Oh, my dad's in there talking to my coach."

"Okay, so what do you wanna do?"

"We could skate for a bit?"

"Great idea."

Quickly, I put my skates and raced him to the nearest lampost. We skated around for a bit longer, until we both ended up falling over each other, and laughing our heads off. We found a bench and sat down. I spoke first.

"I think you were telling the truth about being a nice guy."

He chuckled,"Well, I don't lie to people. Especially girls like you."

"Like me?"

"Nice, kind, funny, pretty, thoughtful, and the list goes on."

"Thanks. And you think I'm pretty?"

"Who doesn't? If you heard what the Hawks said about you in the locker room, you wouldn't believe it. And I think that guy you were talking to before the game thinks that as well."

"Charlie? We're just friends, trust me. And I would never go out with him, it'd be too awkward."

"In what way?"

"I know him too well."

"So if you knew me too well, you wouldn't go out with me?"

"No, you're different."

"How?"

"Well, you know you're...and you're...you know what I mean."

I looked out to the car park and saw my mom's car. I waved to let I know I was here,a dn turned back to look at Adam.

"Well, that's my mom. I better go. See ya."

I turned around to go, but he grabbed my hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here's my number. In case you need to ever talk to me. Or you wanna hang out."

I cautiously took it and made sure it wasn't fake.

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I walked over to my car and got in, with a big smile on my face. My mom looked at me surprised.

"What's up with you? Did you finally win a game?" She asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Then what's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."


	3. Adam POV

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own Daniella.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed. It really means a lot to know that people like my story.**

I had just finished hockey practice and I was outside with McGill and Larson. They were still going on about how rubbish District 5 were when it's been about a week since we played them. It seemed whenever someone mentioned District 5, all I could think about was Daniella, she still hadn't called or texted, I was quite worried she didn't like me, because I'm a Hawk. Just then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was Daniella. Yes! She did like me.

_Dani: Hi Adam it's Daniella sorry I haven't texted u sooner been busy with hockey xxx_

I stood there smiling at my phone for a while, until McGill came over to see what i was so happy about.

"What you smiling about?" asked McGill suspiciously.

"My mom just text me, my cousins are coming over from Boston?" I said more like a question

I think McGill and Larson noticed I was lying, because they both looked at me weirdly, but carried on with the conversation they were having before. I got out my phone again, and quickly began typing.

_Adam: Hey I was getting worried u had forgotten about me xxx_

_Dani: Forget about u never xxx haha xxx _

_Adam: haha xxx I know who could forget about me LOL xxx_

_Daniella: Me? xxx_

I laughed out at this. Again McGill and Larson stared at me. I just looked down hoping they wouldn't do anything, but my hopes were crushed as McGill came over to me.

"What you laughing about?" asked McGill.

"Yeah, what is it? I'm pretty sure your mom isn't that funny." added Larson.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Really?" questioned McGill.

"Yeah." I said back.

"Then can I see your phone?" asked McGill.

"No." I answered.

"Why not?" asked McGill.

"Yeah, if it's nothing you should be able to show us." added Larson.

I reluctantly handed over my phone, and watched look at my texts. McGill and Larson looked at me with a face I didn't expect, they weren't frowning or shocked, they were smirking.

"Good idea." complimented McGill, although I didn't know what he meant.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He means good job on your plan. Flirt with a District 5 member, getting her falling head over heels for you and then she won't be focused on the game." explained Larson.

"Yeah I mean District 5, I'll say again are a rubbish team, but Daniella is their best player. You syce her out the game District 5 will lose the league for sure." added McGill.

"Yeah, that was my plan." I agreed, laughing nervously.

"And it's good one." complimented Larson.

"Us two have got to go, but we'll see you later."said McGill waving.

As soon as I saw them walk round the corner, I faceplamed myself. Why did I tell them that? Could I not have said something else? Or told them the truth? They think she's hot, so they probably wouldn't have minded. I guess I just had to be the center of attention. I can't be friends with her proprly, I have to lead her on. Or I could just pretend.


End file.
